


【旧金剑】写在开战之前

by Gaggestopry



Category: Fate/Prototype, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaggestopry/pseuds/Gaggestopry
Summary: The story was written before Holy Grail War began in Tokyo, in 1999. As nobody Arthur could eventually save, he did try it, with his sword aiming toward Gilgamesh.1999年，东京的雪夜里，这是征战的前一刻。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, 旧剑金 - Relationship, 旧金剑
Kudos: 3





	【旧金剑】写在开战之前

他们在夜里穿梭。白夜里月光才照不透肮脏的秘密。   
吉尔伽美什把与archer身份并不符合的长剑收到背后，像影子从者那样不动声色地出现在漆黑一片的地铁站。他和亚瑟再次站在对立面。   
他非得要救她不可。他的脑子跟那个愚蠢的御主一样转不过弯，明明已经注定的事情却偏要费尽心血去改变。  
圣杯能带给他的......他的故国。  
故国？亚瑟至死也不愿离弃的不列颠，那里有他的使民们，坚信他仍存活的事实。他曾是执剑的红龙。这是他再次回应召唤的驱使。  
于是疯癫的圣杯仍在每一个循环到来之时吞噬着贪婪的欲望——为故国也好，为躯壳也罢。  
余也空余悔恨，吉尔伽美什的嗓音越过铁轨到达另一边。他也空余悔恨。他的眼睛里也有满溢的遗憾，和圣剑使一样的心念故国。他也是曾经美索不达米亚的天之骄子。  
曾经。   
他们应该相惜的，作为王。  
救不了了。亚瑟早该明白。无论是绫香还是他的国家。他丢了剑鞘，因此他手握剑身，因此他流血不止。  
余跟你，此刻也只是任人支使的刀剑。  
前仆后继地夺取圣杯，踩在脚下的尸体张着血口控诉。所谓浴血的理想，沐浴在圣杯里的，原来是无关之人的血液啊。  
那么即使如此，你仍要开战吗？  
红眼睛的半神取下背后的双剑，迎接他的是亚瑟手中遁形的“某物”。   
毁灭之焰已然高涨，正是决胜之时。  
1999年，东京的雪夜里，这是征战的前一刻。


End file.
